


Holding Hands

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Grey Warden Character, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1</p><p>Josephine casually spies on the Inquisitor and her lover holding hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Holding Hands

The first time Josephine saw the Inquisitor walking hand in hand with the most recent Grey Warden to arrive at Skyhold she almost fainted on the spot. She had seen Naegha stand, hands stained with the dirt she used to fill the pots of elfroot, and take Houra's similarly messy one before she stood up and brought him towards the other side of the garden. She explained things as the Warden listened intently, following each of her actions. 

In all it was cute, for once forgetting about the nobles wanting the elven woman and just watching her be herself for once - even if it did mean watching her teach Houra to plant elfroot and care for the herb. 

It was almost innocently romantic for the Inquisitor to be seen doing such a thing. She was the woman who had hunted down High Dragons for entertainment, stood in the Winter Palace despite being both a Dalish elf but a mage as well, gone into the Fade twice and lived to tell the tale after nights of drinking, had taken down Corypheus and survived more than a few broken hearts. 

They didn't seem to notice the spying diplomat, even once the couple was done. The Warden was smiling, and the Inquisitor laughing with her head tipped back at something he said. And still their hands were joined still as they sat in the grass of the gardens.


End file.
